The Romeo and Juliette Pact
by EdmundPevensie for evermore
Summary: When four sibiling who mean very much to the French wizarding world transfer to Hogwarts, Ginny's world turns upside down. AU Co- Authored with BloodBlossom
1. Prolonge

The Romeo and Juliet Pact

A Chronicles of Narnia and Harry Potter Crossover

By: BloodBlossom and EdmundPevensie for evermore

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter or The Chronicles of Narnia.

Please Enjoy and review!

Prologue: Back to School

Ginny Weasley sat in a train compartment on the Hogwarts Express with her good friend Hermione Granger. Both Girls giggling and chattering about their summers. "…So any way's Ron called Harry this summer and well it did not go well again. Ron ended up yelling into the fellytone again-""telephone." Corrected Hermione. Smiling sheepishly as Ginny let out a laugh. "OH I know Mione. I just enjoy hearing you get annoyed by my incorrect usage of the word. Any way he called and Dursley grew furious when Ron continued to yell asking for Harry and we didn't get to have Harry this summer. Did you talk to him at all?"

"Yes," Hermione said," I wrote him a few letter and I got a few reply's. Short but a few. It makes me worried to have him in that house." Ginny nodded. Agreeing with Hermione. Ron came in chewing on some chicken. "I am so hungry" He said while chewing on the piece of chicken. "Harry is on his way. He got caught up talking to some people in a compartment. Did you know he knows how to speak French?" "Does he really?" Hermione asked. Her voice curious. Ginny stood up, "I'm going to go to the bathroom. See you Hermione if you are gone by the time I get back. Once again congratulations on getting Prefect."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ginny walked down the hallway when she ran into a person. Getting up from the floor her mouth turned to a scowl. "Ferret." Her voice cold. Dripping with venom. " should watch where you're going. You never know when someone will decide you're not worth the clumsiness that you bring." Ginny growled. She had enough with this blonde prat. She sent him sprawling backwards with her bat end boogey hex. Continuing down the hall she grew annoyed as she realized that someone was in the bathroom. She walked over to a near empty compartment. Waiting there. Watching the for someone to come out.

Hermione popped in. "I have some people you need to meet. I figure you are not going to act like a dimwit when meeting them. People seem to be avoiding them. Their last name is Pevensie… Does that mean anything to you?" Ginny nodded slowly. "Yes. It sounds familiar."

AN:/ This was a preview if you will rather a prologue. I hope you enjoyed it and yes the characters may be OOC. This takes place during Half-Blood Prince. The Pevensie's have not been to Narnia yet. This is obviously AU. Please review!

BloodBlossom and EdmundPevensie for evermore


	2. Chapter 1

The Romeo and Juliette Pact

Chapter One

By: EdmundPevensie for evermore and Bloodblossom

Disclaimer: WE do not own Harry Potter or The Chronicles of Narnia

CHAPTER ONE

On The Hogwarts Express

"Well we should go introduce ourselves. People are apparently avoiding them like a plague for some reason." Hermione said. Ginny nodded. Standing up and following Hermione down the hall and too a compartment near the end of the train.

"Hello!" Hermione said. Her voice cheerful."I am Hermione and this is my friend Ginny. Where are you transferring from?" "Hi",Ginny said. her voice really had to go to the bathroom. The four persons in the carriage not looking up at them which infuriated Ginny even more.

Ginny looked over the four carefully. There was clearly the youngest,the smallest. A little girl with Bright Green hair a golden brown. She was leaning on an Older Boy's at the book he was reading. He was most likely the oldest. His hair had a golden shine to it as well though the color was blonde.

Her attention went over to the other two. The girl was unbelievably pretty. Her skin was pale which, on anyone else it wold have looked hair the color of Ebony with bright full red lips. Her hair held back by a head band. 'This girl will certainly give Cho a run for her money' Ginny thought. The last of the four was a boy. Pale like his older sister. His hair as dark as his sisters yet his eyes were a hauntingly grey while his sisters were blue like the older boy.

"Hello?" The Oldest boy up. his voice unsure though cocky. Making Ginny bristle with annoyance. His accent showed as he spoke. "Well I have said hello can I go now?" Ginny said annoyed. "Ginny!" Hermione admonished.

"What," Ginny said," It's not like they are royalty." She rolled her eyes. The beautiful girl looked up. "And 'ow do 'ou know?" Her eyes staring at Ginny with a cold piercing look. "Nice joke" Ginny said. "I wasn't joking." The blue-eyed girl replied.

The blonde smiled at the Beauty. His voice soothing. "Calm down Su. They are being friendly. We aren't are" She cut him off. Her voice tantalizing. Angry. "No we aren't . We are just the children of the most important man and woman to the French Wizarding world. Not to mention people have targeted us. Which is why we are being sent to this _RIDDICULOUS _school!"

Ginny face was confused. Hermione's eyes watching carefully. Trying to decipher what the two were saying. Hermione and Ginny realizing that it was french. Hermione's gaze intensifying.

"Besides even if we aren't royalty" she turned her gaze back to Ginny. Speaking in English again. "YOU have NO right to act the way you are acting. How you speak is rude. You need to learn to treat people with RESPECT."

The dark-haired boy glared at the girl. "Maybe you need to learn Respect Su. After all you don't treat people kindly unless they have a status in society. . Yourself." His voice was harsh. The beauty slammed her book shut. glaring back at him."Ed..." The blonde boy's voice commanding. Reprimanding the boy with just that one word.

"You know," Ginny speaking," It's rude to speak in a language that people do not understand what you are saying."

"I chose not to speak to you"

"Of course not. Your up to high on that stupid Pedistool that you are on."

In The Pevensie's Compartment on the Hogwarts Express

Edmund Liked this girl. She had Fire to her. She wasn't afraid to attack Susan with words. It was nice to see. "We apologize if we seemed rude." His voice charming though his english was a bit muddled. "I'm Edmund,The snob is Susan." She folded her arms across her chest." The Golden Boy is Peter. The baby girl on his arm is Lucy."

"I'm not a baby." came the quiet voice from the small girl. Edmund's voice was no longer harsh or charming but soft and loving. "Yes you are Lu. Your my Little Baby Sister." "I want to go home."Lucy voice in a whisper. Her english strained. Peter started to coo meaningless words to her while Susan pursed her lips. Ed sighed. "It won't be forever forever." he said. Lucy just sighed in despair.

"I'm out of here!" Ginny said."Sorry Mione but i really have to go!" The redhead left the compartment. The bushy brown-haired girl following her. Ed sighed. Leaning his head against the window.

"Good Riddance" Susan said. Opening up her book once more.

AN:/ So thank you to guest for being our first reviewer! Now We have a few things to go over. This is obviously AU. The Characters will be a bit OOC at times. They will go to Narnia though. The first few Chapters will take place at Hogwarts though. Please Review and Thank you to everyone who favorited,reviewed, and followed this story! Remember to Review!

BloodBlossom and EdmundPevensie for Evermore


End file.
